


Nightmare?

by kleif_asu



Category: Babel Kyusaku, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Gen, idk inspiration showed up and this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleif_asu/pseuds/kleif_asu
Summary: It took a while for my mind to register that I was staring at a reflection of my face. But it wasn’t me.
Kudos: 2





	Nightmare?

**Author's Note:**

> (SPOILER WARNING!! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED OF WHAT HAPPENS IN THE 3RD EP OF BABEL KYUSAKU :3)
> 
> so I just finished watching the first 3 episodes of Babel Kyusaku and AHHHHHHHHHHHH :c let's just say I'm not happy about the recent happenings lol. I usually do fics with fictional characters I get attached to and I already planned to do one for Goto Ken (Kouchi's character) in the future. Then this appeared in my mind hahaha might as well write it ^^
> 
> also I tried writing it in first person pov because the episodes were being narrated by fuma's chara ^^

The darkness kept spreading around me as I fall into an endless abyss. Where I was once is now just a tiny speck of light in the distance. As I swirled into the black space, all that happened the past hour seemed to melt and evaporate until all that was left was a fleeting memory of a nightmare.

 _Is this the end?_ I caught myself thinking.

I am just human after all. My mind can’t keep up and it felt like I was losing myself. One by one, things that I hold dear were slowly being sucked out of existence. My hands frantically moved involuntarily, grasping forward, desperate to retrieve whatever was being taken away from me. Yet I knew it’s futile and I don’t even remember what they were anymore. I closed my eyes, hoping that some higher being out there would take pity on me and relieve me of my misery.

Then suddenly a blinding light splashed from behind me. I shielded my eyes, now terribly frightened and feeling numb in anticipation of a fatal impact. Which never came.

-

I woke up with a start, visibly agitated. With the sudden movement, the bench I was lying on swayed and I dropped to the ground.

‘ _Ow,_ ’ I squinted against the bright sunlight piercing through the glass wall across the room. Looking around I saw people on the other side confused and staring at me, also startled by the fuss. The scene was weird and it felt odd. The person closest to where I was had this concerned look on his face. It took a while for my mind to register that I was staring at a reflection of my face. But it wasn’t me. Instinct kicked in and I moved backward a few paces away.

‘ _Ken, what’s wrong? Did you have that nightmare again?’_ Still confused and staring blankly at him, Yugo—the name naturally came to mind— quickly helped me up. I remained motionless, standing straight in front of him. I still felt rattled by the “nightmare” they mentioned.

‘ _Leave him be, Yugo! He’s always like that after being visited by those nightmares right?’_

 _‘Don’t blame us if we finish all the food, slowpoke! Hahahaha.’_ Voices from the other side ringed in my ears, prodding my eyes back to reality. For some reason, I was able to connect those voices to a set of faces and names. I felt Yugo’s hand patting my back. Looking back at him, I can see a hint of confusion amid the look of concern on his face.

‘ _I made your favorite chahan today, let’s go eat?_ ’ I gave a quick nod and proceeded to the source of the merry noises. Now by the counter, Yugo passed me a bowl of steaming chahan. I tentatively took a spoonful. Then another.

Eventually, the chattering around me faded, then I looked up. That’s when I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks.

‘ _What’s wrong?_ ’ I knew it was Yugo’s voice in front of me but the tears were blurring my sight.

I knew there was something I was missing, deep down. Something important. The nightmare I experienced might be my only clue. But it was already vanishing. I gritted my teeth in frustration.

The sound of my fist pounding on the marble counter echoed as the silence continued.

**Author's Note:**

> (tbh the moment I saw the previews for ep 3, I didn't watch the whole episode lol  
> I just skipped to the end to confirm my theory and yep TT w TT hahahahah I'm just that no good with sad stuff)
> 
> thanks for reading~  
> comments are very much appreciated :) (hmu if you're like me that just wants to AAAAAAAAAAAAAA after episode 3 hahahahhuhu)


End file.
